Giz, robot?
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: A rumor grows that Giz is a robot and causes trouble.
Giz, Robot?

By Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

One day, as Mr. McDuck exited from his mansion, he was mobbed by the

Press. That's far from unusual. But this time they were all asking the same

question: " Is Gizmoduck a robot?"

"Now why would you be asking that?" Mr. McDuck stalled.

"Your chief rival, Flintheart Glomgold is now using robot guards to guard

his banks. Is selling robot guards to guard whatever." One press member explained.

"Cheat rival, you mean. Hmph. Well, I won't use robots to guard my banks." Mr.

McDuck stated " But it's not easy to find somebody trustworthy to protect me Bin

what with all my money and me Lucky Dime in it. And I can keep an eye on

Gizmoduck easily. After Armstrong, I don't trust robots entirely."

"Then Giz IS a robot?" they asked.

"No comment." Mr. McDuck said and buttoned up.

Well, the rumor that Giz is a robot ran wild after that. Meanwhile, as Flintheart

used and sold robot security guards, the Beagles robbed MR. MCDUCK'S banks.

"Flnty undoubtedly hired the Beagles to rob me banks to make me and my human

guards look bad!" Mr. McDuck fussed.

"I've been keeping my eyes open for these clowns, Mr. McDuck, but they kept

using the subway to escape! They grab the first train to come in, no matter

where it's going. And you got so many banks, I gotta use my plane to keep an

eyes on all of them." Launchpad said.

"Hmm. If I know the Beagles, sooner or later, they'll go after me Bin. So forgot

me banks for now." Mr. McDuck said.

HOWEVER, the Beagles decided to double-cross Flinty and rob his banks,

despite the fact Flinty HAD hired them to rob Mr. McDuck's banks.

"I'm tired of trying to rob the bin and getting nothin' but headaches! This is

working. And Megabyte, he says he's got a device to handle the robot guards.

"My magnet gun. It's a powerful electro-magnet that can scramble the computer

brains of the robots, rendering them useless." Megabyte said.

Flinty's banks now had no human guards. The magnet gun, pointed at the robot

guards, turned the guards into metal statues, brainless and motionless. They also

found that they could attack some metal objects, causing the objects if small and

iron or steel, to them. This could steal guns away from cops.

Then, Fenton was passing by a bank as the Beagles came out after robbing it.

Fenton said: "Blatersnipe" and changed to Gizmoduck. Giz tried to stop

the Beagles, but they fired their magnet gun at him.

This "froze" up his mostly iron and steel g-suit making Giz as helpless as

the tin man after the rain. Short of saying: "Blattersnipe" in front of a whole

bunch of people, including the Beagles, Giz couldn't move.

Ugly Twerp (1)tried to make Giz out of titanium or other stronger metals, but

they are very expensive, heavy, or don't bend easily. The g-suit has so many

gizmos and gimcracks it's hard to make it out of anything except iron and steel,

since they often have to made out of flexible materials to work.

It was so much cheaper to make the g-suit out of iron and stainless steel, then

"gild" it with titanium and other stronger metals. And this made the g-suit lighter,

(which made it more fuel efficient and faster, too)and more flexible. And the g-suit

was just about as tough as if it were made out of mostly titanium.

"Ha! Giz is a robot!" the Beagles said, incorrectly.

Mr. McDuck came and got Giz and brought him home.

Flintheart went to the cops, the cops went to Mr. McDuck for help. As tempted as

Mr. McDuck was to allow the Beagles to go on stealing from Flinty's banks, they

had also stole from Mr. McDuck's banks. And a lot of that money had it's serial

numbers recorded and was probably waiting to be laundered someplace.

And this magnet gun was a dangerous weapon, could rob cops of guns and could

disable Giz. And now that the Beagles believe that Giz is a robot, they might be

tempted to try robbing the Bin next.

So Mr. McDuck plotted a surprise for the Beagles. When they came to rob the

Bin, dozens and dozen of plastic gizmoducks- giant, radio-puppets controlled

by the Trins, Webby and Launchpad were waiting for them.

Each person controlled a dozen large gizmotoys and a few small ones. All those

years of video games came in handy. The big ones each controlled all did the

same action at the same time. If one went left, so did the others. The little ones

were independent and could act separately. They were very small and dull colored

and easily ignored or not noticed.

The Beagles didn't realize they were plastic. They were painted to look like metal.

The Beagles tried to use the magnet gun on the puppets, it didn't work because they

were plastic and brainless, controlled by a distance.

The Beagles were outnumbered by the plastic gizmotoys. Some were

full-size and fought the Beagles, surprisingly hard for plastic. Some were

tiny and made a royal nuisance of themselves. They shot water at the Beagles,

like mobile squirt toys.

When the Beagles finally retreated, Launchpad followed them in his plane,

from a distance. Launchpad made sure the Beagles couldn't see him. Some of

the plastic gizmotoys were tiny and one snuck aboard the Beagles' car. It had GPS

and Launchpad could follow it, no trouble.

The Beagles went back to their hideout, which was soon surrounded by the cops.

The Beagles were soon captured, along with the stolen money from the banks.

The Beagles thought they were being perishingly clever, hiding the money

at their hideout, where they could grab it and run at a moment's notice.

The End.

(1) I am still on strike and refusing to mention the inventor of the gizmoduck

suit by his given name until Disney treats Launchpad equally nicely. UT messes

up a LOT more often than Launchpad with a LOT worse results and is a LOT

less willing or able to clean up after his own messes. And Disney loves UT.

NOT FAIR.

I'm a union man's daughter. My dad, Milton Porper, was a shlepper (cart

puller) for Kabbit Textiles, union 65. I know it's important to have it known

what unfair condition you are protesting in a strike.

Giz, Robot?

By Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

One day, as Mr. McDuck exited from his mansion, he was mobbed by the

Press. That's far from unusual. But this time they were all asking the same

question: " Is Gizmoduck a robot?"

"Now why would you be asking that?" Mr. McDuck stalled.

"Your chief rival, Flintheart Glomgold is now using robot guards to guard

his banks. Is selling robot guards to guard whatever." One press member explained.

"Cheat rival, you mean. Hmph. Well, I won't use robots to guard my banks." Mr.

McDuck stated " But it's not easy to find somebody trustworthy to protect me Bin

what with all my money and me Lucky Dime in it. And I can keep an eye on

Gizmoduck easily. After Armstrong, I don't trust robots entirely."

"Then Giz IS a robot?" they asked.

"No comment." Mr. McDuck said and buttoned up.

Well, the rumor that Giz is a robot ran wild after that. Meanwhile, as Flintheart

used and sold robot security guards, the Beagles robbed MR. MCDUCK'S banks.

"Flnty undoubtedly hired the Beagles to rob me banks to make me and my human

guards look bad!" Mr. McDuck fussed.

"I've been keeping my eyes open for these clowns, Mr. McDuck, but they kept

using the subway to escape! They grab the first train to come in, no matter

where it's going. And you got so many banks, I gotta use my plane to keep an

eyes on all of them." Launchpad said.

"Hmm. If I know the Beagles, sooner or later, they'll go after me Bin. So forgot

me banks for now." Mr. McDuck said.

HOWEVER, the Beagles decided to double-cross Flinty and rob his banks,

despite the fact Flinty HAD hired them to rob Mr. McDuck's banks.

"I'm tired of trying to rob the bin and getting nothin' but headaches! This is

working. And Megabyte, he says he's got a device to handle the robot guards.

"My magnet gun. It's a powerful electro-magnet that can scramble the computer

brains of the robots, rendering them useless." Megabyte said.

Flinty's banks now had no human guards. The magnet gun, pointed at the robot

guards, turned the guards into metal statues, brainless and motionless. They also

found that they could attack some metal objects, causing the objects if small and

iron or steel, to them. This could steal guns away from cops.

Then, Fenton was passing by a bank as the Beagles came out after robbing it.

Fenton said: "Blatersnipe" and changed to Gizmoduck. Giz tried to stop

the Beagles, but they fired their magnet gun at him.

This "froze" up his mostly iron and steel g-suit making Giz as helpless as

the tin man after the rain. Short of saying: "Blattersnipe" in front of a whole

bunch of people, including the Beagles, Giz couldn't move.

Ugly Twerp (1)tried to make Giz out of titanium or other stronger metals, but

they are very expensive, heavy, or don't bend easily. The g-suit has so many

gizmos and gimcracks it's hard to make it out of anything except iron and steel,

since they often have to made out of flexible materials to work.

It was so much cheaper to make the g-suit out of iron and stainless steel, then

"gild" it with titanium and other stronger metals. And this made the g-suit lighter,

(which made it more fuel efficient and faster, too)and more flexible. And the g-suit

was just about as tough as if it were made out of mostly titanium.

"Ha! Giz is a robot!" the Beagles said, incorrectly.

Mr. McDuck came and got Giz and brought him home.

Flintheart went to the cops, the cops went to Mr. McDuck for help. As tempted as

Mr. McDuck was to allow the Beagles to go on stealing from Flinty's banks, they

had also stole from Mr. McDuck's banks. And a lot of that money had it's serial

numbers recorded and was probably waiting to be laundered someplace.

And this magnet gun was a dangerous weapon, could rob cops of guns and could

disable Giz. And now that the Beagles believe that Giz is a robot, they might be

tempted to try robbing the Bin next.

So Mr. McDuck plotted a surprise for the Beagles. When they came to rob the

Bin, dozens and dozen of plastic gizmoducks- giant, radio-puppets controlled

by the Trins, Webby and Launchpad were waiting for them.

Each person controlled a dozen large gizmotoys and a few small ones. All those

years of video games came in handy. The big ones each controlled all did the

same action at the same time. If one went left, so did the others. The little ones

were independent and could act separately. They were very small and dull colored

and easily ignored or not noticed.

The Beagles didn't realize they were plastic. They were painted to look like metal.

The Beagles tried to use the magnet gun on the puppets, it didn't work because they

were plastic and brainless, controlled by a distance.

The Beagles were outnumbered by the plastic gizmotoys. Some were

full-size and fought the Beagles, surprisingly hard for plastic. Some were

tiny and made a royal nuisance of themselves. They shot water at the Beagles,

like mobile squirt toys.

When the Beagles finally retreated, Launchpad followed them in his plane,

from a distance. Launchpad made sure the Beagles couldn't see him. Some of

the plastic gizmotoys were tiny and one snuck aboard the Beagles' car. It had GPS

and Launchpad could follow it, no trouble.

The Beagles went back to their hideout, which was soon surrounded by the cops.

The Beagles were soon captured, along with the stolen money from the banks.

The Beagles thought they were being perishingly clever, hiding the money

at their hideout, where they could grab it and run at a moment's notice.

The End.

(1) I am still on strike and refusing to mention the inventor of the gizmoduck

suit by his given name until Disney treats Launchpad equally nicely. UT messes

up a LOT more often than Launchpad with a LOT worse results and is a LOT

less willing or able to clean up after his own messes. And Disney loves UT.

NOT FAIR.

I'm a union man's daughter. My dad, Milton Porper, was a shlepper (cart

puller) for Kabbit Textiles, union 65. I know it's important to have it known

what unfair condition you are protesting in a strike.


End file.
